Big Time Love
by Bookchic986
Summary: When Griffin brings in a new band that he created himself, BTR and the new band are in for a world of trouble, romance, and laughter. L/Oc;K/Oc;J/Oc;C/S. No bromance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Here is chapter one, new and improved. I am going to change the story a bit. I should explain this so you will all understand, anything that has happened on the TV show might not have happened in this story. Certain characters were inspired by a person I know in real life, a person on Fan Fiction, and our lovely co-creator ccRodregez. Alexandra Dusk is a character I made up myself. Alex has certain qualities I possess or I want to. She is designed to sort of seem like me or be more outstanding than me. Daniella Shadow is a character that our co-creator came up with. Dani is much more different than CC. Dani is more outstanding and bold and CC is more shy and sarcastic. Nicole is based and created by Jonasloverxox10. Coley is completely like Carlos but in girl form. Jonasloverxox10 actually came to me asking if I was going to host a character contest for the final member of Hex. I asked her to create a character for me and I would use it. She did and now she is one of the three co-authors of BTL. (Congrats Jonasloverxox10, I just decided this now) Alexis Griffin is based off one of my best friends who is in love with James. At first, I had no inspiration for Lexi, because I didn't know anyone who liked James. Therefore, I just went with it and then a month ago, I think, my friend got over her Bieber Fever and got BTR Fever, as I like to say, and told me that she likes James. Therefore, she became the inspiration for Lexi. Lexi is very different from my friend. My friend is quiet and keeps to herself and Lexi is an out-going person who gets into her best friend's business when she shouldn't be. Now that I have rambled for about 305 words I will get to the fixed chapter, but I felt like I should explain things. Remember read the ANs, read the chapter, and review the chapter or no new chapters. So here, it is the new and improved Chapter 1.**

**O1. Moving, Old & New Friends, and… Leeroy Jenkins?**

My full name is Alexandra-Ianna Victoria Tyller Jordyn Dusk, but I'd rather go by Alex Dusk. If I'm in trouble, which is every once in a blue moon, I am called Alexandra-Ianna Dusk. I was really close to my Grandma on my Dad's side, up until she died when I was three. I still miss her but I know she is happy where she is.

My Mom is Sophia Annamaria Griffin Dusk, before any of you ask, yes, my mom is related to Arthur Griffin the number 4 top executive in America. She is his twin, but they look nothing alike. My Uncle has four daughters, and they are Mercedes and Alexis (twin sisters), Porsche, and Ferrari. His wife name is Lucy Paige Jackson. They also have a dog named Jeep and a cat named Toyota.

My dad is Andrew Percy Dusk. He was a very great man, but got sort off… angry at some points in time. Momma and I always knew that he still loved us no matter what he did at certain points in time. When he died, we had a private ceremony for him.

My best friend's, who has been with me through thick and thin, name, is Daniella Isabella Shadow. I've known her a good majority of my life. Her father and my mother grew up as if they were siblings. Her godfather is my Uncle Griffin. Her mother, who she never really knew took off when she was about 4, not saying where she was going or what she planning except that she has a brother and that Dani should find him and he would help her with money issues. Her father is Lieutenant General (LTG) Alexander John Shadow. My mom decided to, sort of; name me after him because when I was born he was a Sergeant.

Now that I have explained that all a bit, I think we can get to the story. It all started out with me being dead for at least sixteen minutes with three broken ribs, a cracked skull, broken right ankle, and a completely broken arm. All my bones in my right arm are covered in metal or partially covered in metal.

The accident happened on October 3, 2010, and today's date is November 2, 2010. I finally got that all clear from my doctors to continue my life like it was before, but I couldn't it became too different. I came home with my mom and I walked downstairs and just sat there staring at the wall. When all of a sudden, I was being nudged and I looked up to see Dani and Lexi.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"I am here to see you and Dani, after all Aunt Sophie said you were getting the all-clear today." Lexi said as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah, now let's do something that we do best." Dani said.

"Do you have your guitar?" I asked and she nodded.

"Then LET'S ROCK!" I said getting up to run to the music room. When I entered, I felt relief that this was still the same place for the three of us. We went to our instruments, Lexi on the drums, Dani and I on guitar, and started playing Like Whoa by Aly and AJ. We all started singing. After we finished the song, we heard clapping and we looked up to see Uncle Griffin in the doorway.

"You girls are going to become a band and record at Rocque Records along with another band we have there." Uncle Griffin said.

"Bu-" I started to say.

"No buts, ands, or ifs about it and that's final. It will get you somewhere else than Nebraska. It will also provide you money that you all need." Uncle Griffin said.

"He has a point there sweetheart, you've only been out of this state once and that was to Minnesota. Where you meet those boys you like so much." My mom said to me.

_Flashback_

My dad had to go to St. Paul, Minnesota to open a new office for at least a year, before freshmen year and we all had to go with him. When we got there, he met up with an old friend of his, who happened to be his brother that lived there.

"Sweetheart I want you to meet Carlos Garcia, he is your cousin." My dad said as he pushed in a Latino boy who was wearing a helmet.

"Hi I'm Carlos!" The boy said excitedly.

"Hello I'm Alexandra-Ianna, but call me Alex." I said as I offered him a chair in my new room.

"Can I call you Xandra instead?" Carlos asked me as he sat in my computer chair.

"Sure, so we're cousins. How old are you?" I asked him as I sat up in bed.

"I'm 13, the youngest out of my friends. How old are you?" He replied.

"I'm 14. What school do you go to?" I retorted.

"Gordon Parks High School, from what your dad told me he said you and someone named Dani were going to go there also. Is Dani your brother?" He asked.

"No, Dani is my best friend who lives with us because her dad is in the army. Will we get to meet your friends?" I asked.

"Of course you will. I want them to meet my awesome cousin." Carlos replied.

_Flashback ended_

Dani and I ended up meeting the boys and had fun that year, but we ended up coming back and I haven't seen or talked to them since. I think the other boys forgotten us, but I don't think Carlos has, yet.

"When do we leave?" I asked turning off my keyboard.

"As soon as we can get a room at the Palmwoods." Uncle Griffin said.

"You're agreeing?" Dani asked me. I nodded.

"Think about the money we can get out of this. We could pay for college, you could go see your dad, and we could pay for anything we would need. But, Uncle, here is the deal breaker for me; you have that we can have our instruments there, every last one." I said.

"Including your old, ratty keyboard there?" Uncle said glaring at the thing.

"Unless you want to buy the new one." I said referring to the DGX-520 Portable Grand Yamaha that I wanted for my birthday.

"Fine, do you want me to ship out your rides too?" Uncle asked and Dani and I nodded.

"Fine, but I get to name the band." Uncle Griffin said. I turned to Dani and raised my eyebrows and she just shook her head.

"I get to name the band Godfather Griffin; I didn't make any demands like Alex." Dani said and Uncle Griffin just sighed.

"I told you Dani call me Uncle Griffin, you are basically family, and I shouldn't have taught you girls bargaining methods. Fine you get to name the band; I'm leaving before you can get anything else." Uncle Griffin said as he fled the room.

"Way to go girls, you have learned well." Mom said as she bowed to us and we bowed back.

"God, I missed you guys." Lexi said as she hugged us.

**-2 weeks later**

"What did we get into Alex? This is L.A not Lincoln." Dani said as she looked around downtown L.A.

"Some fun times. Of course its L.A., it's just like Omaha, but way bigger." I replied.

"Now girls, remember no boys until yo-" Mom started until we cut her off.

"We start the album, we know, we know." Dani and I said together.

"Good girls. Hey, there's the Palmwoods. Thanks Chevy." My mom said as she hopped out of the limo when it stopped.

"Thanks Chevy." Dani and I said together yet again.

"Welcome to the Palmwoods, I'm Mr. Bitters. You must be Mrs. Dusk." Mr. Bitters said to my mom as we stepped to the desk.

"Yes I am. My brother said we have an apartment here, under Arthur Griffin." My mom said.

"Yes of course Apartment number 2K. I'm apologizing beforehand about the boneheads in 2J." Mr. Bitters said. All of a sudden I heard screaming coming from the entrance to the pool. I ran over there to see four boys lying on the ground with slushies in their hands. Dani and I looked at them in disdain.

"Los, what were you doing?" I asked as I looked down at my cousin I haven't seen or heard from in years.

"Xandra? Ella? Is that really you? Or a slushie image?" Carlos asked looking up at us.

"Here is how you can tell. DOG PILE LOS!" I yelled and Dani and I smashed onto Carlos.

"It is you! I've missed you two." Carlos said as he hopped up with us clinging to him. We let go and stood up.

"Los I've missed you so much!" I said as I hugged him.

"Umm, who are you girls?" The other three asked us. I knew they had forgotten us. I looked at Dani and winked.

"I'm Carlos's girlfriend, my name is Alessandra, but Los calls me Xandra." I said as I hugged Carlos tighter.

"What! Carlos I thought I was your girlfriend! I'm Ella, Carlos's real girlfriend." Dani said that as she hugged Carlos's other side.

"WHAT?" I heard my mom said as she stormed over to us.

"Hi Auntie Sophie!" Carlos said as he rushed over to hug my mom. I burst out laughing at the boys' shocked expression.

"We were kidding, me dating my cousin! Yeah right. I'm Alexandra-Ianna and that's Daniella Shadow," I said pointing to Dani, "We met freshmen year. Remember?" I finished. The boys shook their heads no.

"We were on the boys' hockey team because we weren't allowed on the girls' hockey team? We went to state because of it. Remember now?" Dani said and the boys still looked dumbfounded.

"I BEAT LOGAN IN THE ACADEMIC DECATHALON FOR THE MINNESOTA WILDS SAKE!" I yelled at them and they finally looked like they remembered. Then they shook their heads no, but gasped at me using the Minnesota Wilds name in vain.

"Do you remember Alex Dusk and Dani Shadow?" My mom said and the boys shook their heads in understanding. Dani and I started towards the elevators and we heard Carlos join us. "Well this is them!" My mom said and they finally got it. By that time, we were in the elevator. Mom came and joined up. She pushed the button for the second floor.

"OH!" The boys said, but we barely heard them because the doors were about closed. When they clanged shut, I turned to Carlos.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him.

"About a year or so. So what apartment are you guys in?" Carlos replied.

"Apartment 2K, just don't tell your friends yet. We would like some peace and quiet." Mom said to Carlos. Carlos just nodded at her. When the elevator dinged, we rushed out and ran for the apartment before the boys could find us. We got into the apartment right when we heard the other elevator ding warning us that they were probably coming. So we slammed the door closed and bolted it as the elevator door was opening.

"Whew." Dani said as she looked around the apartment. I looked around too to see that it rather had that Aunt-Lucy-was-here-and-designed-it-to-look-fancy-but-home-feel look. We got up and searched for our rooms. Each door had a sign on it with a name. _Alexis, Daniella, Alexandra-Ianna, _and _Nicole_.

"Who is Nicole?" Dani asked.

"She must be our other band member." I replied as I opened the door to my room. Of course, Aunt Lucy designed these rooms. My room had black walls, but it had splattered red, purple, neon orange, neon green, neon blue, and neon red. On the walls above the bed, there were the official Harry Potter posters for each movie. **(A/N- Here is a big fact about me I absolutely LOVE Harry Potter. I am a HUGE FAN. I saw that scene from the MTV Movie Awards and I was like OMG HUGE FAN GIRL MOMENT! Imagine a really gay guy saying the 'OMG HUGE FAN GIRL MOMENT' that made my rofl.) **Also the Eragon movie poster, the Percy Jackson the Lightning Thief movie poster, and a few of my favorite bands posters. The bedding on the bed was a dark purple. The furniture was all black as well. I even had my own sort of library, at least 12 bookshelves full of my books and new ones that I wanted but couldn't buy or didn't know that were out, as well it had a black L-shaped couch and on that couch were my new keyboard, my helmet, another helmet, and my skateboard. I walked over to my desk and saw a new laptop, a printer, an iPad 2, a 64GB iPod Touch (with a personalized back saying Property of Alexandra-Ianna Dusk) , and a black iPhone 4. I walked over to Dani's room and sat down on her couch. She was freaking over the technology too, the same as I had but she got a white iPhone 4 instead of black. She had her helmets as well and her skateboard.

Her room had teal blue with white flowers on the walls and her furniture was a medium colored wood. Her bedding was a lime green with white flowers on it. It had pictures of her and her dad when he was on leave, pictures of the family with her, pictures of us growing up, a picture of Lexi and us, a picture of Carlos and us, a picture of Lexi, Dani, Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan, and I after the boys and us won State I had one in my room also, and finally yet importantly, the last family picture of her dad, her, and her mom. I looked around and saw that all her guitars were in her room along with all her bass guitars. She had a teal L-shaped couch as well.

"Your aunt totally did all this. I love it." She said as she ran around the room. I laughed at her as she ran around.

"LEXI'S HERE ALEX AND DANI! SHE IS MOVING INTO HER ROOM!" Mom yelled from the living room. Lexi passed by the door and I followed her to her room. Her room was neon orange and neon pink with white furniture. Her bedding was a variety of pinks. On the walls, there were official movie posters of the Twilight Saga and posters of hot celebrity guys that she had crushes on. There was a full drum set towards her living area. She had an orange L-shaped couch. I laughed and shook my head as I walked back towards my room.

When I was walking towards my room to break in my new piano there was a knock on the door. I went over to open it and there stood a girl with dark brown, long, and wavy hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing sort of a dressy but very skater look. She looked very athletic.

"Hi there I'm Nicole Stallone, call me Coley though, Griffin sent me here." She said.

"Come on in. I'm Alexandra-Ianna Dusk, but call me Alex. Nice to meet you." I said as I stepped to the side to let her in.

"WE FOUND YOU!" I heard the boys' voices as they charged towards the door. I slammed the door shut.

"CARLOS HELP ME GET THIS DOOR SHUT! THEY FOUND US!" I yelled as I fought to get the door closed, Lexi, Dani, and Coley rushed to help me.

"Let us in please!" They tried begging. Carlos appeared and ran towards the back of the living room.

"When I say Leeroy Jenkins I want you to open the door and once I'm through close and bolt the door. Understood?" Carlos said and we all nodded.

"LEEROY JENKINS!" Carlos yelled as I yanked open the door and watched Carlos tackle the three boys. I slammed the door shut and bolted it. I turned around and busted out laughing. Soon everyone joined me. After a while, we finally calmed down.

"Guys this is Nicole, but call her Coley. Coley this is Daniella Shadow, but call her Dani," I said as I pointed to Dani and she waved, "And this is Alexis Griffin, but call her Lexi." I finished as I pointed to Lexi and she waved as well.

"Great! So what's the band called?" Coley asked.

"How about we rock out and we can get inspired." Lexi asked.

"Sure." We all replied.

"So… LET'S HANG IN ALEX'S ROOM!" Lexi yelled as she ran towards my door and slammed into it. I laughed.

"Shou-ld ha-ve tur-ned door-knob." Lexi said as she got up slowly.

"Fearlessly failed at trying to get into her room." Coley said sarcastically.

"The door is locked." I said.

"FEARLESSLY IT SHOULD HAVE NOT BEEN LOCKED!" Lexi yelled at me.

"Fearlessly it ends here! No more saying fearlessly!" Dani said and I had a brilliant idea.

"Guys! I have a name for the band!" I said as I walked to the living room.

"So…" They said together.

"Fearlessly It Ends Here or FIEH for short." I said as I walked over to my window. I started to pull my curtain open to look outside.

"It's perfect. It sounds like we can protect ourselves no matter what." Coley said as I opened the curtain there stood Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and James. I jumped as I finished opening the window. I pulled each one in.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU FOUR DOING OUTSIDE ON THE LEDGE IN FRONT OF THE WINDOW?" I yelled at them and smacked each one hard.

"We're here to tell you that Gustavo wants to go through boot camp with you guys." The boys responded to me.

"That's all?" I asked as walked towards the door and the boys followed me.

"Boot camp is hard at Rocque Records." James said and the others nodded. We never told them where we were recording or why we are here.

"So what? You guys are creeping me out. We never told you why we were here. So good-bye." I said as I pushed them out the door and slammed it shut in their faces and locked it.

"Boot camp?" All of us said together.

**A/N- BOOM! Chapter One. If you don't know whom Leeroy Jenkins is, look him up! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW IT OR NO NEW CHAPTER! I AM CEREAL! Any way if you want to follow me on Twitter, go to my profile and there is a link. Before I forget, Lexi looks like Nikki Reed, Nicole looks like Victoria Justice, Alex looks like Hilary Duff before she dyed her hair, and Dani looks like I don't know really, search for ccRodregez on the Fan Fiction search bar for author. Okay, well remember REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Check out Jonasloverxox10's story ****I Thought Love Was a Good Thing****; it's under the BTR category as well. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! However, most importantly enjoy.**

**O2. Boot camp, hospital visits, and ice skates.**

_Previously_

"_We're here to tell you that Gustavo wants to go through boot camp with you guys." The boys responded to me. _

"_That's all?" I asked as walked towards the door and the boys followed me._

"_Boot camp is hard at Rocque Records." James said and the others nodded. We never told them where we were recording or why we are here._

"_So what? You guys are creeping me out. We never told you why we were here. So good-bye." I said as I pushed them out the door and slammed it shut in their faces and locked it._

"_Boot camp?" All of us said together._

_**Next Day (General POV)**_

"GIRLS GET UP; YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE GETTING TO ROCQUE RECORDS!" We heard mom shout.

"LIMO'S HERE!" Coley yelled out her door.

"Okay, geez I'm coming I coming." Dani and Lexi said as they stepped into the living room.

"Where's Alex?" Mom said.

"Look a note. Guys I took my skateboard, you are all too slow. Hurry up and get to Rocque Records before Gustavo freaks. Peace- Alex. Hurtful, much?" Lexi said.

"Let's go then. Hurry." Coley said as she ran out the door.

**Alex POV**

Dear lord, I left the house at 6:25, went to Starbucks, got Hot Chocolate, sat and drank it, then went to Barnes and Noble, looked around, got some books, and then rode here. It's now 7:15 and they aren't here yet. I'm now skating around the building waiting when all of a sudden; I must have hit a bump or something, and went flying onto someone. I felt shocks running through my body.

"Ugh. Should've see that coming. I'm so sorry. I must of hit something and got booted off my board." I said as I got off the person and helped them up to see that it was Logan and the others.

"YOU LEFT BEFORE US! HOW DARE YOU!" Lexi yelled at me.

"I dare because you were all supposed to be up by 6:10 because you all take forever getting ready. You all weren't up so I bailed, got Starbucks and some books, and came here." I replied brushing off dirt that was on my pants. I turned and retrieved my board.

"That was your worse wipeout since the concrete stairs in DC when we went to see Dad." Dani said as she picked up what caused the wreck.

"A pebble threw me off. Dear lord, I'm losing my skating ability." I said as I took from her and chucked it at the sign.

"Jeez couz need my helmet?" Los asked me and I stuck my tongue out in return. The others started to laugh.

"Hey, FIEH get over here band meeting. NO BTR MEMBERS." Dani said we all met over near the sign.

"Are you thinking what I am?" I asked Dani with an evil glint in my eyes and she nodded.

"What are you thinking?" Lexi asked and it dawned on Cole.

"Racing them up to the studio. Brilliant. We take the stairs?" Cole asked and we nodded.

"HEY LAST GROUP UP TO THE STUDIO ARE HOCKEY HATING PEOPLE" I yelled as I took off with FIEH behind me as we watched the boys run to the elevator, as soon as the elevator button was pushed we were running up the stairs. We got there as the elevator arrived and Uncle Griffin stepped out.

"Hello girls." Griffin said as he walked towards us and we just waved because we couldn't breathe. We finally caught our breath and were talking as the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the boys looking triumphant.

"DOGS WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? THE GIRLS WERE HERE WAITING FOR 10 MINUTES FOR YOU!" Gustavo yelled at them and I rolled over to them, I was sitting on my skateboard, and stood up in front of them. I slammed my foot on the end of my skateboard, it flipped up, and I caught it.

"He is exaggerating we've been here for five minutes and twenty seconds." I said and Logan laughed.

"DOGS! I want you to meet Fearlessly, It Ends Here or FIEH for short otherwise Alexandra-Ianna Dusk, Daniella Shadow, Nicole Stallone, and Alexis Griffin." Gustavo said.

"We already know Alex and Dani." The boys replied together and Gustavo raised his eyebrows at them.

"It's true Mr. Gustavo, Carlos is Alex's cousin, and we met them when we moved to St. Paul for a while." Dani said as she stood and walked over to me. Gustavo just nodded.

"DOGS, To the Studio B, 5 hours of harmonies. Girls to Studio A for boot camp." Gustavo said and we walked to our designated studios.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Wainwright. Welcome to Rocque Records Boot camp. Have fun!" She said before she fled.

"IN LINE! BY AGE!" Gustavo yelled at us and we stood in our same spots I was first, then Dani, Coley, and then Lexi.

"We are in line by age." I said.

"YOU MUST BE THE FEMALE KENDAL! FIRST RULE DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" Gustavo yelled in my face.

"Actually I'm a Kendall-Logan mix, with a little Carlos, but no James." I replied with a smirk.

"It's true actually. I'm like Kendall too. Nicole is a Carlos, and Lexi is a James. Nevertheless, Alex is the unique mix. In addition, the boot camp thing, not working. Alex and I went through the military school for a year and this doesn't scare us at all. Moreover, I have to deal with this with my dad. So it's not cutting it." Dani said and Gustavo's mouth just dropped.

"WHAT!" Gustavo yelled at us.

"Yeah, can we just get to the point here?" Coley said.

"Fine, we will need to find a look for you, you need to learn to dance, and we have to come up with a song for your band." Gustavo said briskly and we all started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Kelly said as she returned with a cup of coffee.

"He wants us to learn how to dance. Did he even look at what we did in our free time? We already have a look and a song. We have this all covered." We all said and Kelly just shook her head.

"If you can dance why don't we have Mr. X look at you? X GET IN HERE!" Gustavo said and Mr. X walked in.

"Are these the new girls?" Mr. X asked and Gustavo nodded.

"You don't need me." Mr. X said after taking one look at us and Gustavo looked angry.

"WHY DON'T I NEED YOU?" Gustavo yelled.

"These girls can dance, just look at them and then look at the boys. You can tell by their posture and the way they stand. X out." Mr. X said as he walked out.

"DOGS GET IN HERE!" Gustavo yelled and the boys appeared.

"DANCE COMPETITION NOW!" Gustavo yelled and all of a sudden, the boys started dancing.

"You call that dancing?" Coley said and we started laughing.

"Yes, show us what you've got then." James said.

"Girls dance number 99b part 6." I said in a clear voice and we started moving in a flurry of movements. **(Use your imagination)**

**(8 minutes later)**

It was silent. We stood up and looked around. Everyone's jaws were dropped.

"See. We can dance Gustavo." I said as the others started to laugh.

"Yes you can. It was amazing. You literally kicked the boys' asses up and down the floor. Now your song. I want to hear it." Gustavo said as we high fived each other.

"Are our instruments set up?" Dani asked and Kelly nodded.

"Okay let's go." I said as I ran to the studio. I ran to my piano and turned it on. Lexi ran to her drums, Dani to her guitar, and Coley to her bass and adjusted her microphone. We all did.

"Ready?" Gustavo asked us and nodded.

"Go." Kelly said. **(This song is Determinate by Lemonade Mouth. I changed some of the lyrics. Nicole is singing for Bridget Mendler and Alex is for Adam Hicks.)**

Trying hard to fight these tears  
>I'm crazy worried<br>Messing with my head this fear  
>I'm so sorry<br>You know you gotta get it out  
>I can't take it<br>That's what being friends is about

I, I want to cry  
>I can't deny<br>Tonight I wanna up and hide  
>And get inside<br>It isn't right  
>I gotta live in my life<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<p>

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate

Hate to feel this way  
>And waste a day<br>I gotta get myself on stage  
>I shouldn't wait or be afraid<br>The chips will fall where they may  
>I know I, I know I<br>I know I gotta do it  
>I know I, I know I<br>I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate

It's Alex and I'm heaven-sent  
>Use it like a veteran<br>Renegade, fearless, use it in my medicine  
>Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<br>Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
>People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline<br>Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
>Cause we're coming to your house (and)<br>people keep on smiling with fearlessness in their hearts  
>I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<br>Why they in it for the meal I'm just in it for the thrill  
>Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground<br>And just make that sound right

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate

Come on and, come on and  
>Come on and get it going<br>Come on and, come on and  
>Come on and get it going<br>On the dance floor  
>On the dance floor<br>Dance floor  
>Determinate<p>

Again, Gustavo looked at us in amazement.

"THAT WAS GREAT!" Gustavo yelled as he freaked out. The others just nodded.

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah. Oh, yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah._

I blushed and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" I asked as I looked down to my piano.

"How's it going?" Mom said and I gasped.

"I'm still in the studio! I have to go. I'll call you at lunch." I whispered into the phone.

"Oh sorry. I just was wondering how it was going. I'll let you go now. I love you, sweetheart." Mom said.

"Love you too Momma." I said as I hung up and shoved my phone back into my pocket. I looked up and saw most of the boys laughing at me, but Logan looked at me with a slight smile. I bit my lip and looked at Gustavo.

"You're Mom?" He asked.

"Yeah, she just wanted to know how it was going and checking up on me. She hasn't been the same since my big accident." I said as I turned off my piano.

"Oh okay." Gustavo said and continued.

"Now your look?" He asked.

"Skater Chic." Lexi said and pulled out the sketches she drew up.

"Nice, very nice." Kelly said and took them.

"YOU GUYS ARE PERFECT!" Gustavo yelled and squished us into a hug. Lexi was being squished with Gustavo's left arm, Dani and I in the middle, and Nicole being squished by his right arm. He dropped everyone but me. He squished me tightly and we heard something. CRACK! Gustavo dropped me. I looked down and saw a piece of metal sticking out of my arm. "Wow, that kind of hurts, hopefully it didn't hit or cut open veins." I said and then I cried out in pain.

"Alex, what happened?" Dani asked.

"Mom, call mom now!" I gasped out as I moved into a sort of fetal position. Dani whipped out her phone and started speaking fast into it.

"Alex, let me see your arm. I need to apply pressure it's starting to bleed." Logan said and I sat up the best I could. I felt those shocks again and then I passed out.

**Sometime later**

"Miss Griffin, wake up. You're all stitched up and better." Someone said and I opened my eyes and looked around to see Mom, Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin, and all the others.

"I thought you said everything was fine!" Mom signed at me.

"How was I supposed to know that Gustavo Rocque was going to hug me?" I signed back.

"YOU WEREN'T BUT HERE WE ARE AGAIN IN THE HOSPITAL ALEXANDRA-IANNA! YOU PROMISED ME THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN AGAIN FOR A WHILE!" Mom yelled at me.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Momma. It was an accident, accidents happen, even to the best of us." I replied in sign language.

"I'm sorry that I over reacted. I just don't want to lose you too. After the big accident, I've been scared out of my mind." She signed back.

"Don't be." I signed.

"What are they saying?" James asked.

"They're using sign language, it's a family thing." Griffin said as he signed what he said.

"I have quite a rep for being in the hospital, ever since I was little." I said as I hopped out of the hospital bed.

"Yeah, none of the family expected her to be quite a clumsy-" Griffin started to say.

"Don't you dare continue Arthur Ian Griffin!" I signed to Griffin.

"Little girl." Griffin finished.

"Hey where's my skateboard?" I asked looking around.

"Where's Carlos?" Kendall asked also looking around. I turned to Dani with fear in my eyes.

"He did have it Alex. He asked if he could give it to you." Dani replied.

"Oh no, not again. Wiping out in a library, then knocking down all the shelves hasn't taught him a lesson?" I said as I ran out the door.

"WATCH OUT! EXCUSE ME!" yelled a voice as it came closer then we heard a crash.

"Carlos!" I yelled as I ran to the voice. I got to the scene of the crime. I saw my skateboard, in two, and a scuff on the nurses' station where Carlos must have run into.

"Carlos not here, only Anastasia the nurse!" Carlos yelled out in a girly voice.

"CARLOS GERALDO GARCIA YOU BROKE MY SKATEBOARD! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU! COME HERE!" I yelled as I lunged over the nurses' desk. Carlos ran out from behind it.

"I didn't mean too. I sort of hit a wire and went flying into the nurses' desk." Carlos said as he ran behind Kendall.

"DUDE that was the skateboard DAD gave to me after TONY HAWK personally rode it. IT'S MY ONLY ONE ALSO!" I yelled as I went to lunge at him.

"HELP!" Carlos shrieked as I chased him. I all of a sudden was held back and those damn shocks were back.

"Freight Train, HELP." Gustavo said and I was all of a sudden lifted into the air.

"Alex, just think you could get a new skateboard that is better made." Dani said as Freight Train set me down in another room.

"But I don't want another skateboard. Dad gave that one to me." I said as I sat down in a chair.

"You could make your own." Freight Train said as he walked out of the room.

"Yeah, you could design it your own way." Dani said as she sat down next to me.

"Fine, but I want to play hockey now." I said as a slumped more into my seat.

"Okay, we'll make up teams." Dani said.

"No I already have teams." I said as I stood up.

"O…kay?" Dani said hesitantly as I walked out of the room.

"Los I forgive you, but only if you and the boys play hockey against me and the girls." I said as I gathered my old skateboard up.

"Okay, deal. It won't be too hard to beat a bunch of girls." Carlos said with a smile on his face.

"We apologize in advance for kicking your butts." Nicole said and the rest of us nodded. You give us one night and we will learn all about each other.

**At the Palmwoods**

We had all stopped back at the Palmwoods to get our hockey stuff. I went to my closet and picked up my black blades when I saw a state of the art skateboard in the back. I reached in and pulled it out. It had a bow on it and a card. I opened the card.

_Happy Birthday 16th Sweetheart! I know most girls wouldn't want a skateboard for their birthday instead they would want a car, but you aren't most girls. So I got you a new skateboard, because your old one is getting about ready to break. I bought the best one I could find. Remember I love you and I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Dad._

I covered my mouth and looked at it. It was perfect. I was trying my best not to cry.

"That's why your dad was late coming home from work that day." I heard my mom's voice tell me.

"I thought he had forgotten about it, that's why I was so mad at him, because he didn't wish me a happy birthday before leaving. Then he died and I felt really guilty. Then I had a dream the day before the accident, and he was in it telling me it wasn't my fault. I just really miss him." I said as Mom wrapped her arms around me.

"He would've wanted you to have this whenever it was possible to give to you, but since I heard you had broken something I put it in there, because I was pretty sure your skateboard was or was going to be trashed. Now grab your skates and get going." Mom said as she kissed my head and walked out of my room. I got up and grabbed my skates. I ran to the door and looked down to see expensive skates.

"Maybe sometime in the distant future I'll use these again." I said to myself as I ran back to closet and grabbed my black skates, my hockey bag, and my new skateboard.

"Ready?" Nicole asked having her own bag and skates in hand.

"Yeah, let's go." I said as I shut my door.

"Let's go get the boys." Lexi suggested after 9 minutes of waiting for them.

"Okay. MA WE'RE GOING TO GET THE BOYS!" Dani yelled as she walked out the door. The others laughed as well.

"Which door is it again?" Lexi asked looking at three doors.

"This one." I said as I knocked on the boys' door.

"He- Alex? Dani?" Katie said as she opened the door.

"Hey Katie, can we come in?" I asked as I looked into their apartment. Katie looked happy to see us.

"Of course." Katie said as she sidestepped to let us in.

"Katie who was at the door?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Mrs. Knight, it's good to see you again." Dani said as she walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Knight, you haven't changed a bit." I said as I walked in behind Dani.

"Girls! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since freshmen year." Mrs. Knight said as she came over and hugged us.

"My dad dragged them here from Nebraska, and decided to make a girl group." Lexi said timidly.

"And your dad is, Lexi?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Her dad is Griffin. Hi I'm Nicole Stallone, call me Coley." Nicole said as she stepped forward.

"Welcome Coley, I'm Mrs. Knight, Kendall's mom. Nice to meet you." Mrs. Knight said as she stepped forward to give Coley a hug.

"So where are the boys?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"The boys? I haven't seen them since they left this morning." Mrs. Knight replied.

"Oh, they're supposed to be grabbing their hockey gear. They said they were going to run up here and grab them." Lexi said as she looked around as well.

"They're probably up to something. Come sit down and have some water." Mrs. Knight said as she handed us each a bottle.

"So do you still have that crush on you-know-who Alex?" Katie asked and I started choking on the water. I finally stopped, after Dani smacked my head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while I capped my water.

"Your crush o-" Katie started to say when the boys walked in.

"Whose crush on who?" Carlos said as he walked over to us and grabbed his bag.

"My crush on a fictional character in a story I just finished reading again." I said as I grabbed my hockey bag and walked out the door. I put my skateboard on the floor and pushed off to the elevator, which was just starting to close. I got in just before the door closed.

"Gnarly Dude!" Guitar Dude said. I just nodded in appreciation. When the elevator opened, again I put my skateboard down and skated to the front desk.

"Hey Mr. Bitters!" I said as I stopped at the front desk.

"What can I do for you Miss Dusk?" Mr. Bitters asked.

"First stop calling me 'Miss Dusk' just call me Alex and second where is the closest ice rink?" I replied.

"Four blocks it should be on your right when you reach the fourth block, Alex." Mr. Bitters said.

"Thanks, Mr. Bitters!" I replied as I skated out the front door.

A few minutes later, I arrived at the ice rink. I walked in, paid the amount to use the ice rink, told her the names of the others coming in, and then walked to the ice rink. I started to put my gear on. I had everything on except my skates I looked around and noticed I didn't have them.

"Alex here's your skates. You left them after telling your crush on a fictional character that I know is false." Logan said as he set the skates down beside me. I looked down to see the expensive skates that I had put back in my closet.

"Why do you have those skates? How did you get those skates?" I asked quickly.

"They were right by your hockey bag when you grabbed it." Logan replied as he started donning gear as well. That can't be possible I had made sure I put those skates in the way back of my closet. I said nothing as I stood up and walked to the woman that was by the skate rental.

"Do you have any regular hockey skates?" I asked.

"No I'm sorry dear, but our last pair of hockey skates seems to have gone missing." The woman said as I sighed.

"Thanks any way." I said as I walked away. I sat down on the bench and sighed. I slowly but surely put on the expensive white skates. These weren't made for this game but they'll have to do.

"LET'S GO!" I said as I hopped on the ice. I felt like I was at home again. I started skating around getting adjusted to the ice again. I started to spin around the ice. I did a quadruple axle **(A/N- Spinning in the air 4.5 times)** and nailed it.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Nicole said as I stopped and realized what I just did.

"Oh my god. YOU'RE VICTORIA JORDYN TYLLER!" I heard the women at the rental skate station yell.

"I heard of her. She had never lost a national title, and was eligible for the Junior Olympics." Carlos said.

"She was smokin' hot. I had a poster of her until, my mom ripped it into tiny pieces, because Victoria didn't want to be her teenage spokes girl." James said glumly.

"Well your mom's products were creepy and they hurt!" I snapped and then covered my mouth.

"Dude, you did it! You did a quadruple axle jump and didn't biff it!" Dani said as she skated over to me.

"Ma is never going to believe this when she sees it! Her plan worked Dani!" Lexi said as she held her iPhone obviously recording.

"WHAT!" I yelled and turned to look at the two. They looked fearful.

"Aunt Lucy wanted us to see if we could get you to skate again." Dani said as she skated away from me.

"So we swapped out your hockey skates for your figure skates." Lexi said as she pulled out my hockey skates.

"Fine give them to me. These skates cost a good 1k. They will get destroyed playing hockey and then I have to waste a week or two breaking in a new pair." I said as I skated towards Lexi, when all of a sudden I was in the tango position.

"Dance with me Victoria. Marry me Victoria. Together we could be the ultimate couple." James said.

"How about… NO." I said as I pushed James away from me. I skated towards Lexi and got off the ice.

"Come on we could be a great couple." James said as I took my skates off.

"No." I said as I reached for my hockey stick.

"Come on." James said as he got closer.

"Fine, you asked for it." I said as I moved my hockey stick and hit James, hard, in a place where guys don't want to be hit with a hockey stick. He went down hard.

"OUCH!" Everyone else said when they saw what I did.

"That's why nobody demands anything of me. That's why I went by my middle names instead of my real name." I said as I crouch down in front of him.

"Sorry." James said in a high pitched voice.

"That's okay just don't mess with me, I know your kind very well." I said as I helped him up. I walked over and put my hockey skates on.

"Let's play!" Kendall said as he hopped on the ice.

"Alex, you have the teams?" Dani asked as she skated around the ice.

"Yeah, FIEH vs. BTR." I said as I skated onto the ice feeling relief washing over me.

"Okay." Lexi said.

"D offense, L goalie, N defense, and I'll play both." I said quickly as I moved into position.

**A couple hours later**

The boys groaned in defeated as we skated circles around them.

"How could that be possible we only got 14 points on them, and they got 34? That just doesn't add up." Kendall said as he skated off the ice.

"It's because we know your moves and plays. You guys haven't changed your moves or plays at all. Play 223b- Carlos fakes goal shot, passes to Logan, who shoots and scores! NOT." Dani said as she followed Kendall.

"What about Play 1563-" Carlos started.

"Play 15630-f. We know it." I replied as I stepped off the ice. I started to take off the gear.

"What are you doing?" James asked as he stepped off the ice as well. I had on my regular clothes and I was changing into my figure skating boots.

"Taking off my hockey gear. I want to show you boys how I truly figure skate and to teach you how to as well." I said as I took out my phone. I called the one person who could help me.

"Coach Lucy, I need help. The ice rink not that far from the Palmwoods." I said into the phone before it went dead.

"Coach Lucy?" The rest all said.

"You all have to learn sometime, Might as well be from Griffin's wife, and Lexi's mom." I said as I smirked evilly.

**5 hours later, about 5 o'clock**

"Dear lord, I hurt in so many places." James said as he collapsed onto the orange couch.

"But now you figure skate like a novice." I said as I sat down on the floor.

"How did you do this Alex? I can't even move without pain." Carlos said from the couch as well.

"Um, my coach pushed me 12 hours a day, be lucky she didn't to you. That's why I got to skip PE in St. Paul and in Lincoln. Dani was just starting before high school, she did it for more fun, and she got 6 hours and skipped PE. She stopped when I broke my ankle." I said as I stood up.

_Every word of love I used to say. Now I paint it every day. I sold my strings, my songs, and dreams. And I bought some paints to match the colors of my love._

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

"Put it on speaker, I know the others are with you." Gustavo said and I did as he said.

"Girls, your day with Deke is going to be in two weeks, start getting prepped." Gustavo said and then hung up.

"That isn't that song is it Alex?" Dani asked and I smiled and nodded.

"OMG I LOVE THAT SONG! Put it on." Nicole and Lexi said together.

"At the apartment I will, but right now the boys need some soup." I said as I walked to the door.

"Be back." I said as I opened the door and walked out.

**Hour later (I don't know how long it takes to make soup, so let's go with this.)**

"I have soup. Come and get it!" I said as I walked in and put it on the stove. Everybody was lined up with a bowl. I started ladling it out.

"Eat all of it, or it won't help. It's what my Nana used to make when I first started skating, and whenever I would have a day where I biffed it, too much on the ice she would make me this soup. She called it her Miracle Turkey Noodle Soup." I said as I pulled out my own soup bowl and filled it to the brim.

"Seconds?" The boys said holding empty bowls.

"In the pot, help yourselves. But leave enough for the rest of us." I said as I started eating my own.

"I remember when Nana Dusk used to make this she said 'No matter what always eat all of it or it won't help, you. That's the secret to the Miracle Turkey Noodle Soup. Anyone want seconds?' Your Grandma Dusk was awesome Alex." Dani said as she nudged me.

"Yeah, anyone up to a dance party now?" I asked as I set my empty bowl down and wiped my eyes. I really did miss my Nana.

"Only if that song you guys were talking about is first." Logan said while looking at me with sadness in his eyes. I smiled at him and shook my head, he shrugged and smiled a smile that reached his eyes and made them sparkle and shine.

"Ma Ya Hi by O-Zone Valentin Radio Edit the English Mix coming right up." I said as I plugged my iPhone into the stereo and played it. Everyone started dancing.

That night we bonded with the boys in ways none of us wanted to admit. I realized that my crush was coming back, and stronger than ever. I knew in my heart that there is a chance that this crush may crush me, but I wouldn't mind because I'm pretty sure it's going to be fun before it destroys me completely.

**A/N- You better review I put 15 pages in this chapter. 15 PAGES. I better be getting reviews. So yeah, the song mentioned is an awesome song, it helped me with the last 4 pages. I am also on under DraDusk986, so friend me if you're on their as well. So review. Okay, Bookchic986 is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-We got inspired to write this while watching Big Time Audition, during the Giant Turd Song when they all are arrested. Oh, you're such a turd, a giant giant turd; you look like a turd and smeellelellll like a turd. Sorry that's in my head now.**

**O3. Fights, Giant Turds, a Day with Deke, and Questions.**

**A week later**

We will chilling at Rocque Records waiting for noon to come, so we could leave to go to the mall because I need more nail polish that I can only get at Hot Topic. I heard Kelly start talking to whoever won a contest to see if they could get a recording contract here. I heard the girls' voices and I knew that this was not going to be pretty, at **all**.

"Hide me, please." I said as I lunged behind Kendall as he stood up.

"Why?" Kendall said as he turned to look at me. I heard Kelly walk in with the people I never wanted to see again.

"Because I do-" I started to say when I was interrupted.

"Well if it isn't Alexboringa-Suckyana. I haven't seen you since you got ran over by your ex." I heard Brooke say.

"Who are you and why are you messing with her?" Kendall asked as I stood up.

"Because she is Brooke and doesn't give a damn about whom she picks on. I've been her victim for years." I said as I brushed off the dust on my jeans.

"How did you get here Uglyandra-Digusta?" Ashley and Brittney said as they poked me.

"She got here by her own talent." Coley said.

"She is a talentless shrew." Brooke said as I looked at Carlos and gestured to his helmet.

"Helmet?" I asked and he put it on my head.

"I have never been a talentless shrew it's you've who have always been talentless." I said as I slapped the helmet and buckled it.

"Why don't you show me your talent then, you talentless whore." Brooke said. The thought slinked in and I lunged at her and started to punch and kick her. I was thrown back into the wall where the BTR poster is I landed with my head on the floor and I flipped forward.

"Dani, they found her." I heard Lexi say as I checked my arms for any scratches. Kelly was holding the boys back from attacking the girls. A few minutes later Dani came with Gustavo and Griffin.

"You okay?" Dani said as she got the picture off me and helped me up.

"Who are these girls?" Logan said as he helped Dani help me up.

"The mean girls of our school. They despised Alex and I because we stood out from the crowd and did our own thing instead of following them around all the place. They made fun of Alex because of her musical abilities and hair and me because of my braces and that my dad wasn't around. There is another reason but Alex doesn't know it." Dani said as I leaned on Logan while she got prepped. I took the helmet off and handed it to Carlos.

"You all might want to get over here. Not you sluts." Lexi said as Dani continued popping limbs. The boys and the adults scurried over. Dani stepped towards the girls.

"I told you to stay away from us after you and our ex-boyfriends' ran over Alex on purpose." Dani said as she stepped forward. Carlos and James stepped towards Dani. James put a bandanna on Dani's head and wrists and Carlos put a helmet on her head. They step back and Dani nodded in appreciation.

"What are you going to do?" Ashley and Brittney said with horror in their eyes as Dani stepped forward.

"Doing what Alex had been stopping me from doing for years." Dani said as she punched Brooke in the face.

**25 minutes later**

The girls were on the floor covered in bruises.

"Hey why don't we sing the song for the girls? They deserve it after all they have to go back to Nebraska in pain." I said as I limped forward.

"Sure. OH!" The rest said.

**3 minutes later**

The girls ran out crying because Gustavo and Griffin sent them back and took away their recording contract. We finally got to show them though.

"That was great, I feel better now. We finally got them back." I said as I laughed. I smiled for the first time in like two days.

"Dani, when did you learn to fight like that?" Kelly asked as she helped the boys put their picture back on the wall.

"I've been doing martial arts, mixed marital arts, and boxing while Alex did her stuff. She never knew because she was caught up in what she did and I never thought to tell her. That was the other reason Brooke hated us." Dani said as she took the helmet off and handed it to Carlos. She pulled off the bandanas and threw them at James. I walked over to her.

"Dinella 'Di' Phantom?" I asked her wondering because that was the teenage girl that was in all the boxing matches and won.

"Yes, Victoria Jordyn Tyller?" She asked and I started to laugh because we had the weirdest names and no one noticed the difference between our stage names and us. We didn't change a thing, except I used contacts for my ice skating, but now that I'm 'no more' I can wear them all the time. When I felt like it, I would wear my glasses.

"Paper, give me paper and a pen stat!" I said as I had lyrics and music running through my head. I looked up to see Logan holding a pen and a bunch of music sheets.

"Here." He said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks!" I said as I started to write down all the music and lyrics down on the paper. I walked over to the studio and set my piano up.

"Yeah, new song! I wonder what it's about this time. She always writes the best songs." Lexi said as she ran to the watching room and the others followed. I started playing the piano and started to sing the song I just wrote Freak the Freak Out. After that, I played The Steward of Gondor. **(A/N- Have you ever heard it? It's a great song.) **I decided to sing the lyrics that Billy Boyd sings in Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King.

_Home is behind  
>The world ahead.<br>And there are many paths to tread.  
>Through shadow,<br>To the edge of night  
>Until the stars are all alight<em>

_Mist and shadow  
>Cloud and shade<br>All shall fade  
>All shall...fade.<em>

I looked up to see the gang, Gustavo, and Kelly looking amazed as I finished the song. I blushed as I finished the last note on my piano. Logan looked at me in amazement, that's right Lord of the Rings is one of his favorite series. **(A/N- I have no clue if it is true or not, so let's just go with it)** I smiled at him slightly and he blushed knowing that I remembered that he loved that series. I stood up and shut off my piano.

"Wow… That was… I can't even explain how great you sound." Gustavo said as I blushed a bit darker.

"Xandra you sure can sing." Carlos said as he walked over and patted my back.

"So we have a new song, can we now leave so we can go get outfits for our Day with Deke?" Dani asked while putting on my puppy dog face.

"Yes and use the RCM-CBT Globalnet Sanyoid Corporation credit card." Uncle Griffin said. Us girls looked each other and cheered silently and the boys looked amazed.

"Epic, you know what this means right, Dra? SHOPPING SPREE!" Dani said as she did a little jig.

"Oh no. Help me!"

**After a few hours**

I got a new outfit for Our Day with Deke and we're excited. It turns out while we were at the mall Kendall and Jo split up, because of her movie deal. I have a bad feeling that he's going to be crushed, also that the boy's will have a brainless idea. I feel bad about what happened; after all they were a pretty cute couple.

**Monday**

We had Our Day with Deke and he loved us to bits. He told us that he couldn't wait for our new album and that he would definitely interview us again. Also that we were one of the few genuine people he's ever met. YES!

**Wednesday**

I was right! The others have gone to the spa and I decided to stay home to write a new song. I sat there playing _**The River Flows In You**_ when I heard knocking at the door. I got up and went to the door I opened it to see Logan with despair on his face standing there all alone.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"The what's the matter? Why don't you come in?" I said as I stepped aside to let him in. He walked in and then rubbed his neck.

"Follow me." I said and I walked towards my room. He followed me and I went over to my couch. I turned off my piano, grabbed it, and moved it to my bed. I gathered up my music sheets and pages with lyrics all over on the pages.

"Did I interrupt your writing session? If I did I'm sorry." Logan said with that same look of despair on his face, but with some guilt now spreading on it.

"No! You interrupted my supposed-to-be writing session, which became me messing around with random keys and words trying to make a song. I ended playing some classical music and giving up on lyric writing." I said in a hurry before he felt more guilty.

"Oh okay then." Logan replied and the guilt disappeared slowly off his face.

"Why so glum Hortense?" I asked wondering why he had a look of despair.

"Kendall is depressed and told us we don't understand what he's going through. So we came up with the idea of getting girlfriends and having them break up with us." Logan said as he looked at me. I bit my lip thinking, I could feel my bolder side saying _Do it, be his girlfriend_ my other side telling me no.

"And you came here…" I trailed off wanting to know what he was thinking. He scooted closer to me and looked at me, all despair leaving his face.

"Will you be my girlfriend for a bit?" Logan asked as he looked me in the eyes. _Say yes _my bolder side said. I tore my gaze away from his. I sat there for a bit and pondered it. I looked back at him with my decision.

I leaned in, he put his hand on my cheek, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We then kissed. I don't know about Logan but I felt sparks, fireworks, or heard Angels singing, whatever explains this kiss. We both pulled away and gasped. I felt the words I wanted to say so badly bubble up and almost came out of my mouth, but I quickly shut my mouth before they could spill out.

"I'm going to assume that's a yes, then." Logan said as he looked at me and I nodded.

"I think we should see other pe-" I started to say but he covered my mouth.

"Could we maybe not break up right away?" Logan said as he looked at me and I licked his hand.

"No we are breaking up so you understand what Kendall is going through. Then afterwards we can get back together." I said as I looked at him.

"I already know what Kendall went through by you just saying breaking up. Please don't do this to me; I've been waiting to date you for a while." Logan said as he looked at me. I then heard my mother's voice in my head. We made a promise with her, crap. **(Don't remember the promise? Go back to Chapter 1, but I didn't put in once all the girls were there, Mama Dusk made it until they were finished with their album.)**

**Lexi's POV**

I was coming back from the spa after getting all beautified. I was walking through the Lobby when James and his amazingly smoking hot abs, stopped me, and asked me the weirdest thing.

"Pardon?" I asked because I didn't catch what he said at first.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" James asked me finally.

You see yesterday Dani, Alex, Coley, Logan, and Kendall set James and I up on a blind date. We were surprised, then angry, and then we ended up making out in the Palmswood Park. He pulled away and started to say something but ran away. I've been waiting for him to ask me to be his girl. We decided not to tell the others what happened and acted as if we got into a fight. In all reality, I've liked him ever since Daddy brought me to Rocque Records to meet them.

"Finally, but yes I will. But we need to keep this a secret from Mama Dusk, she'll freak that we are breaking our promise to her." I said as I hugged him and smelled his hair. Hey, don't look at me like that! His hair smells so good!

"Okay, I should go though. See you later, love." James said to me, then pecked my lips, and strutted off. His butt looks great in those jeans. But then again his butt looks good in anything.

"See you!" I called after him as I kept staring at his butt.

**Coley's POV**

Carlos ran up to me as I was sitting by the pool listening to our latest song. He started jumping up and down excitedly; I pulled out my ear buds and looked at him.

"Will you be my 12 minute girlfriend?" Carlos asked as he took off his helmet and jumped up and down.

"Why may I ask?" I said as I lifted one eyebrow.

"You see Kendall is really depressed and he told us we wouldn't understand until we went through what he has. So we came up with an idea about having girlfriends and then they leave us. So will you be my 12 minute girlfriend?" Carlos said really fast and I thought about it. He sat down on my chair.

I have feelings for Carlos, but are they romantic or not? I wish I knew. I did the only thing that would make sense to me, I kissed him for a bit but felt nothing. We both pulled away and scrunched our noses.

"That was terrible." Carlos said flatly and I nodded.

"Best friends?" I asked him and he smiled. He nodded than ran off. Well now I know how I feel about Carlos.

**A couple hours later**

**Dani's POV**

"Hey Lexi I was wondering if you would like to ha-" I started to say while holding up a coupon.

"One hundred times yes!" Lexi interrupted me and ran out the door while grabbing the coupon.

"Have nice dinner with me?" I finished as I looked at where one of my best friends was standing.

"Oh rejection!" Kendall teased as he leaned against the door fame, smiling now. I finally got through to him.

_**Flashback**_

I stormed through the second floor hallway. I walked to the door that had 2J on it and kicked it open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing moping around?" I said as I stomped in to stand in front of Kendall, who happened to be acting like an idiot, well more of one I should say. I crossed my arms and lifted my eyebrow.

"Jo left me to go to do a movie." Kendall said as he moped more into the couch.

"After you encouraged her, she left because you wanted her to. You're such an idiot some days. Get up and enjoy life! If you and Jo are meant to be together, fate will bring you together again. If not there are plenty of other girls out there. Now get out there or I'll throw you from the window." I said as I lifted him up by his collar.

"Bu-" Kendall started to say.

"Is something I sit on and something I'll kick if you don't leave this room and be happy again." I said as I stood him up and brushed off his shoulders. He smiled and looked at me.

"Thanks, Dani. You're not as bad as I thought you were." Kendall said and I pointed towards the door.

"Go." I said simply.

_**Flashback Over**_

"Ha ha ha very funny." I said as I sat on the couch.

"That's what I was going for." Kendall said and I chuckled silently.

"So what's up?" I asked him as I patted the spot next to me.

"Has Lexi been acting weird lately?" Kendall asked as he closed the door then hopped into the spot next to me.

"Well just now when she took my coupon to my favorite restaurant. Evil elf." I said as I shook my fist.

"Evil elf?" Kendall asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Alex said that Lexi reminded her of an elf, so we call her the evil elf. Anyways why?" I said as I looked at him.

"Because James has been acting weird." Kendall said.

"Doesn't he always? Besides why would you think that Lexi is act-. Oh Lord, I'm stupid." I said as I stood. We ended up following them and seeing them make out.

"Someone broke a promise." I said as I chuckled darkly.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked confused.

"We promised Mama Dusk that we wouldn't date until the first album was done." I explained and then gestured to Lexi and James. I looked at Kendall in the eyes.

"Oh." Kendall said as he looked at me in the eyes. We both leaned in and our lips touched. I felt sparks and angels singing and all that crap. I pulled away and then did the only reasonable thing I thought of. I ran.

**Alex's POV**

"Come on, Mom. We're almost done with our album, all we have left to do is record the last set of vocals for the last song. Please let us out of our promise. We've kept it and now let us out of it." I begged my mom. I've been begging for the past 3 hours. She was close to breaking and I couldn't beg anymore.

"Fine you win, but no PDA or sex. Now I'm going to go out with Jen." Mom said and I celebrated by doing a little dance in place. My mom left and I kept doing my little dance.

I heard the door open and then slam shut. I looked up to see Dani leaning against the door and panting.

"What's wrong Dani? Mom released us from our promise." I said as I walked over to her and she slid down the door. I sat in front of her and looked at her.

"Alex just shut up!" Dani said harshly and I gasped.

"What's wrong Daniella!" I said harshly back.

"I'm sorry, that was kind of mean of me, but I just did something that I might regret." Dani said as she leaned forward.

"What is it Dani?" I asked genuinely worried for her.

"I just kissed Kendall Knight." Dani said and I gasped.

**A/n-Hehehe cliff-hanger. :D Don't kill me. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm really sorry, forgive me. But I've been busy. I'm going to write a Halloween and Christmas one a bit before or after Christmas, just be patient. Love you all and Merry Christmas.**

**~Bookchic986.**


	4. Big Time Halloween

**A/N- Here are the outfits for each girl. The boys are the same Halloween costumes. Alex's Outfit- .com/alex_angel_darkness_witch/set?id=40995097 Dani's Outfit- .com/dani_werewolf_witch/set?id=40995489 Lexi's Outfit- .com/alexis_vampire_witch/set?id=40996167 Coley's Outfit- .com/nicole_angel_light_witch/set?id=40996715. Enjoy the first ever BTL Halloween chapter. Oh yeah, Alex said yes to being Logan's girlfriend.**

Halloween

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" Professor Rocque yelled at Griffin, the devil.

"I want you to turn BTR and FIEH into humans, the only normal looking ones are Dani and Kendall, also Nicole and Alex, if they tuck in their wings and remember not to freak out." Griffin said as he strolled towards the gift bags. He poked through them and pulled out an FIEH live cd.

"Not again, can't the girls whip up a potion to fix them into humans?" Professor Rocque asked.

**~Alex**

We walked into the studio to see Uncle Arthur and Gustavo talking.

"Not again, can't the girls whip up a potion to fix them into humans?" Professor Rocque asked.

"We can whip one up, but it'll be very weak. We haven't learned enough to be that skilled. I barely can keep Logan from falling apart." I said as I sat cross legged and my wings kept me in the air.

The funny thing is people think Coley and I are the same type of Angel. There is a big difference, I'm an Angel of Darkness thanks to my mom's side of the family and Coley is an Angel of Light, thanks to her mother's side, but we are the best of friends never the less of our types.

"Dani, Kendall, Lexi, Logan, Carlos, and James are the only ones that are in the need of the change. Coley and I can perform a spell on each other. It will keep our wings restricted, we recently found it. We'll both need some nectar and ambrosia, if you supply us with enough I think." I said as I looked off in the distance seeing if my plan would work or not.

"What she means to say is if you supply us with enough nectar and ambrosia we should be able to keep your machine's effects to last long enough." Coley said and I nodded.

"It will work, I foresee it. Do you want us to gather the boys?" I asked as I put my feet on the ground. Gustavo nodded and walked over to his machine.

"Shall we fly my friend?" Coley said and I nodded. I grabbed Dani and she grabbed Lexi. We flew to the Palmswood. I set Dani down and ran into the Palmswood. I noticed that Logan was missing his right arm. I noticed that Lightning the Wonder dog has his right arm.

"Lightning drop Hortense's arm! Stat and I'll give you a treat. Please." I said as I pulled out a Rawhide bone. I waved it and he dropped Logan's arm, I tossed it to him and grabbed his arm. I walked over to Logan who was staring at me amazed. I wrapped my hand in his right hand and slid the arm back in his sleeve.

"Thanks, love. I was afraid that I would only be just a head this year." Logan said and I kissed his cheek.

"No problem, Hortense. I'm glad I can save your limbs, it makes my day worthwhile." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. Dani ran towards me and ducked behind me.

"Hide me, teen wolf is coming down." Dani said as she hid behind us.

"Still hiding from Ken?" Logan asked and Dani nodded.

"Here he comes. Logan let me see your arm; you might have broken the stitches." I said as I leaned in closer to Logan. I pulled out my wand and pointed it to his stitches.

"Fixius Armius." I said as Kendall passed by us, he then back tracked and stopped in front of us. I felt his arm jerk up and I smiled at him.

"Have you seen Dani?" Kendall asked us and we both shook our heads. He sighed and walked away. Dani popped up and walked around to the front of us.

"You know you can't keep hiding from him, especially later today." Logan said and I nodded in agreement.

"Let's go Logan I want to rub those stitches with a potion I've recently made." I said as I walked out of his arms and pulled his left arm.

"I love your shirt Alex!" Dani said as she ran out towards the pool. Logan looked at my shirt and chuckled.

"We do, know do we?" Logan said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Well I know for sure you do, because you're a vegetarian zombie. So all you want is graiiinnns!" I said as we both laughed at my joke.

**An hour later**

"There that potion should keep your body parts together. I said as I leaned into him, for we are sitting in their living room. Dani bolted into the living room and I lifted an eyebrow.

"He's right behind me and I had no other place to hide, so I came here." Dani said and I looked at Logan.

"You know you can just zap yourself places, after all you are a witch." I said as I pulled out my wand and waved it around. I zapped Logan and I into his living room. My phone and his phone went off. I grabbed mine and handed him his. I looked at mine.

_From-Gustavo_

_To-Alex_

_It's time. We have you and Nicole's ambrosia and nectar. Remember to tuck in your wings._

"It's time to go, love." Logan said as he flung me over his shoulder. I started to laugh hard.

"Put me down I have to tuck in my wings, I can't while you're carrying me." I said and he laughed, but put me down. I pushed in my shoulder blades and felt my wings go back into my back.

"I like you better with your wings." Logan said as he flung me over his shoulder again. I laughed and we arrived in the Lobby. I saw Dani flashing herself into the pool, Coley walking into the Lobby with Carlos, Lexi and James sucking each other's face, and Kendall looking for Dani.

"HEY EVERYONE WHO RECORDS ROCQUE RECORDS AND IS IN FIEH AND BTR! PROFESSOR GUSTAVO WANTS US STAT!" I yelled as Logan ran out the front door. He put me down and he wrapped his arms around me. I absorbed us into the shadows and traveled us to the studio. With a flash Coley and the others were there. She travels by light and I by shadows.

"Coley come here." I said as I whipped out my wand. She walked towards me and turned her back to me.

"Wingus barrierus." I said and there was a barrier around her wings. I turned and she did the same thing to me.

"Okay where do we connect these wires to you guys?" Gustavo said as held up wires. We each grabbed one and we connected it to our necklaces.

"We just have" I started to say.

"Channel our energy" Nicole continued to say.

"Into our necklaces." We finished together. I cupped my necklace and channeled my energy as did Coley.

"Adjuva nos, in virtute nostri canali monilia." We said as we continued to cup them. (Help us channel our energy into these necklaces.) The lights in Rocque Record started to flicker and we felt our energy being released from us. Gustavo started to laugh madly and everyone got into the changing machine. He then flipped the switch and we both fell to our knees. The lights flickered and bowed over my necklace.

The draining feeling was over. I head a thud and I guessed it was Coley. I then fell forward and felt the energy gone out of me. Dani ran over to me and rolled me over. I felt her pour something into my mouth and close my nose and mouth. I swallowed the nectar and felt my strength regain. I sat up and retreated into the shadows. My strength regained completely and I walked over to Coley who was now glowing.

"Perfect! Now let's go." Uncle Griffin said and I noticed that he had shown up. I grabbed the ambrosia pack. I helped Coley up and walked towards Logan. Uncle Griffin snapped his fingers and we were at the party. The boys dragged up on stage and they sand Music Sounds Better With U. We danced the same was as they did in the video. After they were done and we started singing our song which was Rumor Has It/Someone Like You. Everyone was applauding loudly and we bowed. I turned around and say Dani and Kendall kissing. He must have pulled her into him and then kissed her. They would make a very cute couple. I pulled out my wand and waved it at them. Dani pulled away, turn, and ran into a wall.

"ALEX! REMOVE THIS WALL!" Dani yelled at me and I shook my head.

"You need to talk to him, until you do your staying in that box." I said and Dani started beating at the wall.

"I HATE YOU!" Dani yelled at me.

"I LOVE YOU TOO DANI!" I said as I walked off the stage.

**~Dani**

I hate you Alex, so much some days. I turned and looked at Kendall. He had pulled me close to him and he kissed me. I was surprised and couldn't care less about my hatred for him. I realized that I have feelings for him.

"Why did you run from me after you kissed me?" Kendall asked and I looked at him. I slapped him and he growled at me. I growled back.

"**Why did you run after you kissed me? Answer me!**" Kendall growled at me and I couldn't keep it anymore.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't like me back, much less be my friend anymore." I said as I looked down. He lifted my chin and then kissed me again. I'm starting to like kissing him, it makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Go out on a date with me, Dani?" Kendall said and I nodded slowly.

"Good no-OOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Kendall said, actually howled I noticed that he was now hairier. I looked down and noticed that I was too.

"You're a werewolf? Yes. Wow amazing!" We said together. We laughed and then we fell back to find out the walls were gone now.

"THANKS ALEX!" We both yelled together. Alex just waved and continued talking to Logan, who wasn't a zombie yet. I heard a POOF and noticed that everyone was back to normal. Alex and Coley had their wings out again. I'm glad this night has turned out so well.

**A/n-Next will be the Christmas chapter. Hopefully it will be before Christmas itself. But if not, we shall have it afterwards.**


End file.
